


Blossom

by Effymaybe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effymaybe/pseuds/Effymaybe
Summary: Rosé receives bouquets of flowers throughout the years. One day, she receives her favorite one.





	Blossom

Rosé is nervous. It is just natural for her to feel that way, the pressure of getting used to a whole new culture started to become more intense with the beginning of training. 

Moreover, she is currently surrounded by at least a hundred new faces, most of them already familiar with each other, talking about topics she is still kind of trying to decipher.

Soon enough, though, thanks to her social abilities, she is able to join the conversation of a small group of trainees who seem to be trying to get to know each other better.

She recognizes a few of them. There is a girl with cat-like features whom Rosé has heard speaking in English to a tall blonde. Just in front of her, a few feet away, stands a brunette whose features can only be defined as angelical and Rosé has to stop her from staring from time to time because _wow_.

"What about you, Chaeyoung?"

The tall girl looks at a fellow trainee she doesn't quite remember, slightly surprised. 

"Well, I'm from New Zealand, but I lived in Australia most of my life. I sing."

"Yeah," the girl laughs, "but tell us something new. I don't know, what do you like?"

Rosé thinks for a moment.

"I like flowers."

-

The pressure, Rosé discovers quickly, only gets worse. She deals with the large amount of training hours well enough, she thinks, and she always tries to give her best.

She spends a lot of time singing, a lot of time dancing, a lot of time learning.

However, effort doesn't always equal results.

She frowns for the fiftieth time in the day.

Her friends tried to reassure her, they explained that weekly evaluations work like that, that sometimes performances turned out good and sometimes they turned out _not as good_.

And Rosé understands, really. But she can't seem to wash the taste of failure off of her mouth.

It is bedtime already, and Rosé has been silent the whole day. The other trainees, more experienced, know what she's going through, so they just let her be. Rosé is kind of thankful, but she could _really, really_ use a hug right now.

She enters her shared bedroom a bit earlier than the rest, avoiding after-dinner conversations.

And then she sees it.

There is a beautiful bouquet of flowers lying on her bed, pristine.

Rosé gets closer to her bed as if it could bite her.

She holds the bouquet up, appreciating it. It seems to contain two types of flowers; a series of them lining on quite long branches and some refined ones, with a series of petals which overlap each other. They are all red, and the result is simply dazzling.

She is about to ask the other girls about it because she is sure nobody would gift her flowers for no reason, but she spots a note sticked to the wrapping paper.

It was printed, which makes Rosé absently think smart, and she debates if it would too to impolite of her to read it.

She decides she'll do it. The bouquet was lying on her bed after all.

_To Chaeyoung:_  
_Amaryllis; pride and determination_  
_Gladiolus; strength and moral integrity_  
_Because real failure is not trying at all;_  
_You should be proud of yourself._  
_Keep shining_. 

No signature.

Rosé blinks a few times, speechless. 

After a while, she asks Lisa about it, thinking that maybe her newly acquired friend had something to do with the gift.

However, the blonde seems just as confused, and advises to ask the rest of the trainees.

Rosé decides against it though, considering that the person may not want to reveal their identity given the lack of signature.

However, the smile Rosé wears for the next few days is kind of revealing enough. 

-  
So close, Rosé thinks. They were so close this time. 

She lets out a sigh, frustrated.

Their debut was postponed once again.

She tried to appear calm in front of the rest of the group, and she assumes that Jisoo and Lisa tried to do the same as well. Jennie, on the other hand, voiced her thoughts on the matter quite loudly. Rosé kind of admires her for that.

She is tired. Tired of practicing and practicing and being promised things that never come. 

The thought of having to go to the training rooms tomorrow without having accomplished anything is what pushes her into crying.

She wonders if her friends are doing the same thing right now.

She spends a few hours like that, just sprawled in bed sobbing, until she decides she is currently hungrier than depressed and leads herself to the kitchen.

Jennie is already there. Her eyes are puffy, but she manages a smile.

"Hey".

"Hi". 

They both giggle a bit now, as if in mutual understatement.

"It will happen, at some point, you know? I get mad about this stuff because I want to be able to show what we’ve been doing for years like, right now. But I know it will eventually happen".

Rosé nods in agreement. She can't explain it, but she feels it as well.

"Oh, by the way, there are flowers for you in the living room. Have you got a secret admirer or something?” Jennie's voice is laced with amusement.

Rosé blushes at the teasing and mumbles a simple “thank you”.

"Hey, you will tell me about it!" Is the last thing she hears while she more or less sprints to the next room. Just as the shorter girl said, there is a bouquet lying on the couch.

She picks it up cautiously. It consists of a large number of lilac-colored flowers. Their petals open up almost messily to reveal a white and yellow interior which creates a radiant effect.

Rosé brings the bouquet a bit closer to her nose to appreciate the sweet scent, and she smiles instinctively.

The note which decorates the wrapping paper is printed, akin to the last one she got.

_To Chaeyoung:_  
_Irises; faith, valor, enthusiasm_  
_Because good things are just around the corner;_  
_Please, don't give up._  
_-MJI_

Rosé's eyes widen in surprise. This one is signed. She stares at it for a while, until she hears footsteps and decides that she might want to keep her secret a little while. For herself and for the person who's gifting the flowers.

She reflects about the signature for a long time, but at no avail. Everyone in the company knows what happened to the group, and Rosé has built many positive relationships throughout her training days. 

She feels her eyes closing, suddenly sleepy, so she decides to think about it a bit later.

The next day, when people tell her they admire her for staying cheerful after the delay, she simply smiles.

-

Rosé is sitting on the grass, contemplating.

It is quite a chill day, but the sun is shining nicely and her jean jacket helps her to stay warm.

She has a notebook and a pen on her hands, but she’s not giving them a lot of use.

She informed her groupmates that she was going to spend some time outside to come around with some lyric ideas for her next comeback. However, she figures soon enough that concentrating is going to take her more than just breathing fresh air.

There is something in her mind.

The night before, she was spending some time with the whole team, as they always do in the midst of a free schedule. They were talking about everything, really, and at some point, the topic derived to visuals.

"This is a group of four visuals", a member of the team joked. Everyone laughed and voiced their agreement.

Rosé felt suddenly a bit of discomfort, and it kind of startled her, because she couldn't understand the nature of her own feelings.

"Fans are very sweet about it", Jennie stated, "even though we all know Jisoo is the main visual here."

Rosé smiled sweetly at the blush that coated Jisoo’s cheeks. She smiled bigger when the older girl puffed.

Lisa seemed to appreciate the expression as well because she laughed loudly.

"Oh, Lisa, I wouldn't laugh so much. I know you read comments about yourself. Fans go crazy over you as well". Jennie teased the blonde with a lopsided smile and the taller girl blushed profusely.

Jennie laughed, delighted.

"Well, they call you gorgeous, don't they?" Lisa mumbled, cheeks still red.

Jennie answered with a shrug and a shy smile.

There was a beat of silence.

"And what about Cheyoung’s visuals?" Jisoo asked, smiling cheekily.

"Pretty!" Lisa cheered happily.

Rosé felt that uncomfortable knot again, and she suddenly wanted the topic to be over right there, so she said what came first on her mind.

"I don’t know. I wish I was as beautiful as you are".

She said it like it was a throwaway comment, and the girls seemed to take it as such.

Luckily for Rosé, the topic changed.

She sighed in relief. 

Right now, she is sitting under the clouds of an autumn morning, thinking that she is not beautiful. And it irritates her, to feel like this, because she knows that beauty shouldn't be that important, but she can’t get the thought of not being enough out of her mind.

So she stands up and heads to the dorm for a glass of water.

And she finds it on the kitchen counter.

The last bouquet was delivered a long time ago, before they debuted, and Rosé thought that the gift-spree was over.

She was wrong. 

The new bouquet consists of a large amount of five-petaled white flowers. They are beautifully arranged, the spotlight being stolen by the yellow stems blooming from the center of each flower, as if resembling their hearts.

Rosé feels like crying.

She reads the printed note.

_To Chaeyoung:_  
_Orchid; rare and delicate beauty_  
_Because you are breathtaking from every single perspective;_  
_Don't doubt yourself._  
_-MJI_

Rosé is definitely crying.

-

Rosé feels an anxiety she has only felt before debuting with her group. It keeps her jumpy in the morning and awake at night.

It is just natural to feel that wat. Things are going to come out great. Or at least that is what Jennie says.

She is currently dealing with a ton of projects and she is on the verge of something great. Or at least that is what Lisa says.

And she is honestly doing amazing. Or at least that is what Jisoo says.

And she appreciates all the lovely words, really. She loves her friends as much as she loves her immediate family, and their support means a lot.

But she is still scared.

There are a lot of expectations for her solo, and as much it excites her, she is terrified of letting everyone down.

Especially her fans.

This is for them, she thinks.

She has been restless the whole week, alternating between photoshoots, recordings, shows, fansigns and more. 

She is actually coming home after recording, at this moment, her forehead touching the glass window of the van. She feels kind of lonely, really, without the presence of her groupmates, and it gives her a lot of time to think. Which is not good.

She wants to do well.

She wants to make a lot of people proud.

And she just knows that in order to win, she has to risk.

She sighs and her breath coats the window. It is a cold night. 

She draws a heart with her pinky finger and smiles.

Her mind drifts somewhere else.

To warm eyes. To full lips. To soft hands.

She is startled when her manager informs that they have reached the dorm.

She opens the door quietly. It is late, her recording took a few more hours than expected today, and she doesn't want to wake up the rest of the group. She knows that they have been pushing themselves as well.

She goes straight to the kitchen and opens the fridge, hoping to find leftovers to satisfy her raging appetite.

She finds a whole pizza in a paperboard box with an encouraging note from her bandmates on the top. It makes her feel thankful.  
Shortly after eating a few slices, she heads to her bedroom.

And she finds it.

Rosé smiles immediately, pleased. Flowers never fail in making her gleeful, all her problems aside.

It is a mixed bouquet this time, again, and it consists of several lengthy branches with pink petals and a few star-shaped red flowers which create an exotic contrast.

Still smiling, Rosé reads the note.

_To Chaeyoung:_  
_Heather; admiration, good luck_  
_Poinsettia; good cheer, success_  
_Because you deserve the best;_  
_And you will get it._  
_I'm proud of you._  
_-MJI_

Rosé sleeps soundly that night.

She dreams of flower fields.

-

Everything went well.

Great, even.

Rosé is shining with pride, and love, and gratitude.

She feels energized and joyful. She laughs a lot, and her members laugh along because they adore seeing the blonde so happy.

Rosé has a lot of things swimming in her mind, but she is relieved, so she sleeps for more than half of the morning.

She wakes up thinking about how lucky she is to be showered with so much affection, and decides to make the most of what is left of the time before lunch. 

The dorm is pretty silent, which is not common. As she enters the livingroom, she figures that her groupmates left to have breakfast somewhere else. 

She feels kind of disappointed because she really wants to spend some leisure time with them, but it is not a feeling strong enough to wipe off her glee.

Then, she sees it.

It is placed on the top of the coffee table this time, and it is definitely the biggest bouquet of flowers she has ever received.

It makes her heat beat a bit faster, as always, and she picks it up a bit reverently.

Rosé recognizes the flowers. They are roses. White and red roses. It is a classic combination, Rosé thinks, but it is her favorite so far.

She reads the note. It is handwritten.

_To Chaeyoung:_  
_White rose; innocence, humility, Chaeyoung’s favorite flower_  
_Red rose; love_  
_Because you are determined;_  
_Because you are patient;_  
_Because you are beautiful;_  
_Because you are passionate;_  
_I love you._  
_-MJI /KIM JISOO_

Rosé cries. She stands there, with the bouquet of roses on her hand, crying. 

She rushes to Jisoo’s bedroom and knocks, but there is no answer. 

Rosé thinks for a moment, still dizzy, and suddenly she knows where the brunette is.

She should have realized sooner, honestly.

So she sprints to the small garden at the back of the dorm.

And there she is, Jisoo, sitting on the grass, besides red tulips. She looks breathtaking, her chocolate hair being slightly blown by the wind, just as if she is part of the scenery.

Rosé takes a few steps closer.

Jisoo hears her and turns towards the blonde. She looks nervous.

"Hi", Rosé says.

"Hi", Jisoo answers, weakly. She fidgets a bit. Rosé thinks she looks adorable.

"So, you've been gifting me flowers".

"Yes".

"For years".

"Yes". Jisoo answers with a bit more of determination. 

Rosé sits beside her. They stare at each other for a few seconds.

"So, you love me."

"Yes". Jisoo doesn't hesitate. Rosé feels elated.

"In a... romantic way?"

Jisoo looks at her as if she can't believe what she is saying.

"Yes, Chae, in a romantic way," she chuckles despite of the situation, "I mean, I thought it was kind of clear. But I totally get it if you..."

Rosé muffles her words with her lips.

And just like that, they have their first kiss, surrounded by a sweet scent, soaked by the morning sun.

Jisoo pulls away, beaming.

Rosé feels euphoric.

"I love you too. In a romantic way."

Jisoo can only laugh, pulling her in for another kiss. She thinks she is going to do that a lot from now on.

Rosé pulls away this time, and the brunette frowns lightly. 

"You are not going to stop gifting me flowers, are you?"

That earns her an angelic chuckle.

"I'm going you gift you even _more_ flowers, now. Especially if you let me kiss you some more".

Rosé is happy to accede.

**Author's Note:**

> @jenniesrvltn on Twitter. I enjoyed writing this one a lot. Hope you enjoyed reading it as well!


End file.
